Harry Potter and the OC Xover
by GrungeIsMyWeapon
Summary: AU. A Harry potter and the O.C. x over- Harry potter is a boy living in Chino with his Aunt, who is constantly drunk and her boyfriend, who beats him. That is until he and his cousin Dudley steal a car. From then on Harry’s life changes- but is it for bet
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or the O.C. So please don't sue

**Rating:** PG-13 **warning-** contains mild course language, alcohol and drug use, mild violence and some kissing scenes.

**Summary:** AU. A Harry potter and the O.C. x over- Harry potter is a boy living in Chino with his Aunt, who is constantly drunk and her boyfriend, who beats him. That is until he and his cousin Dudley steal a car. From then on Harry's life changes- but is it for better or worse, definitely better. (It helps if you watch the show- otherwise you don't really know what I'm getting at.)

**Note**: My first attempt at a fanfic so sorry if it sucks

**Chap. 1 – Chino**

In the dark and rundown streets of Chino, two boys were walking towards a parked car. The first one was called Dudley or Big D to his fellow gang members. He was overweight and had a crowbar in his hand; the other had raven black hair, was slightly shorter, but was well built, his name was Harry Potter. Harry followed his cousin and they both came up to the car. Dudley pulled out the crowbar

"This is Chino, you have to know these things, and if I don't teach you – who will" With that he smashed the car window, opened the door and got in, while Harry stood there unsure of whether or not he should go in

Harry: "Dudley I don't know"

"Quit being a little bitch! Get In!" Dudley was starting to get pissed at him. Harry was still debating whether he should get in or not when a police car passed the street. By then Harry's heart was racing, they had almost gotten caught. All of a sudden the screeching of tires was heard and the patrol car reappeared. Harry quickly jumped in as Dudley began speeding off, the patrol car not far behind.

Dudley: "You should see your face man! Ha-ha!" The Patrol car was falling behind; they were almost home-free when another car came out of nowhere slamming into them and boxing them in. They were trapped. Sirens could be heard in the distance and two police officers pulled him and Dudley out of the car, handcuffing them.

Chino county jail

Two police officers were leading Harry to a table where a man sat. He had balding red hair and a warm smile.

"Arthur Weasely (holding out his hand) the courts appointed me your public defender" Harry sat down without taking his hand

Arthur: "You could do worse. You okay? Are they treating you alright?"

Harry: "where's my cousin"

Arthur: "uh... Dudley, is over 18, Dudley stole a car, had a gun in his pants, some pot in his jacket, a couple of priors- right now I'm guessing Dudley's looking at 3-5 years. But Dudley's not my concern; it's your first time in lock up right? I assume you don't plan on coming back. (Harry rolled his eyes) Your grades… are not great," Arthur began looking through his file. "Suspended twice for fighting, not a great attendance records either…uh…your test scores are 98th percentile! Harry, 98th percentile and you start going to class, are you thinking about college?"

Harry gave a bitter laugh- him college, yeah right.

Arthur: "Have you given any thought to your future? Dude, I'm on your side, help me out h-

Harry: "Modern medicine is advancing to point were the average human life span is 100 years, but I read this article that says social security is supposed to run out by the year 2025, which means people are going to have to stay in their jobs until there…80. So I don't wanna commit to anything to soon."

Arthur: "Look I can plea this down to a minor- petty fine and probation, but know this- stealing a car because you were told to; it's stupid and it's weak and those are to things you can't afford to be in this world"

Harry: "Two more things!"

Arthur: "You want to change that? Then you have to get over the fact that life dealt you a bad hand! I get it; we come from the same background. I grew up no money, bad part of the Bronx, my father was gone, my mother worked all the time, I was pissed off, and I was stupid."

Harry: "Look at you know"

Arthur: "A smart kid like you, you gotta have a plan, some kind of a dream"

Harry: "Yeah let me tell you something ok; were I come from, having a dream doesn't make you smart. Knowing it'll never come true- that does"

Outside

Harry and Mr. Weasley were standing outside the jail waiting for Harry's Aunt.

Arthur: "My office will contact you, to remind you about the date for your hearing"

Harry: "I'll remember" all of a sudden a beat up car came around the corner and stopped in front of them. A middle aged woman got out of the car; she looked like she had been drinking. It was Harry's Aunt Petunia.

Petunia: "Unbelievable! What kind of family I got huh?! What the hell did I do to deserve this family, you wanna tell me that!"

Arthur: "Mrs. Dursley, I'm Arthur Weasley Harry's attorney."

Petunia: "You should have let him rot in there, just like his uncle is, and just like his cousins gonna!" She turned to Harry "Get in the car! Now Harry!"

Arthur, seeing how badly Harry was being treated pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "I'm going to give you my number, just incase things get a little too much" handing Harry the piece of paper.

Harry: "thanks" putting the piece of paper into his pocket and climbing into the car.

Dursley household

Aunt Petunia: "I can't do this anymore Harry, (pouring herself some Vodka) I want you out of my house!" Harry looked up at her, hoping he didn't just hear those words "I want you out"

Harry: "But Aunt Petunia, where am I gonna go?!"

A.J. (Petunia's boyfriend): "You heard her man, get your stuff and get out"

Harry: "Hey this isn't you house _man_!"

A.J, getting up: "What are you tough guy know?"

Petunia: "A.J. don't!"

Harry: "Why don't you worry about your own kids A.J., instead of freeloading off my aunt?" With that A.J. punches him and drags him into his room. Harry begins packing his stuff and leaves the house on his bike. He rides to the nearest payphone and calls the number Mr. Weasley gave him.

45 minutes later Mr. Weasley pulls up in a black BMW. "I told you could do worse; come on hop in." Harry gets in the car and Mr. Weasley begins driving out of Chino. After about half an hour of driving, Harry sees a large sign that says 'Welcome to Newport'……………….

So what do you think so far? Please R&R, ALL reviews are welcome.

P.S. please don't flame me.


	2. Newport

**Chap. 2 **

Mr. Weasley pulled up in front of a mansion around 7pm. He turned the car engine off and turned to Harry.

Arthur: "maybe you should wait in the car" He took the keys out of the ignition and looked at Harry

Harry: "it's no fun if the keys are in the car" Mr. Weasley put the keys back and went inside the house.

Inside

Arthur had told his wife, Molly, about Harry and she wasn't too pleased

Molly: "You brought him home!? Arthur, this is not a stray puppy!"

Arthur: "I know that Molly"

Molly: "It was only a matter of time before you started bringing home felons"

Arthur: "Harry is not a felon"

Molly: "did you not meet him in jail?"

Arthur: "well yeah technically, but it wasn't for a felony, I mean it was, but it won't be when I'm done."

Molly: "You're endangering our home; did you even think of Ron?"

Arthur: "Honey, it's only for the weekend- just till child services opens up."

Molly: "what if it's all a scam, what if he's just using you to rob us!"

Arthur: "He's not a criminal mastermind! He's a kid who has no-one and nowhere to go- when did you become so cenacle?"

Molly: "When did you become so self righteous? He sleeps in the pool house." She got up to leave.

Arthur: "Where are you going?"

Molly, sarcastically: "to put my jewelry in the vault, where do you think I'm going. The boys gonna need fresh sheets, towels and a toothbrush."

Outside

Harry got out of the car, he needed some fresh air. He walked up to the curb and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He was about to light one when he saw a girl standing on the corner. She looked about his age and something about her caught his attention. She turned around and he was stunned- she was beautiful, not like any other girl he had seen before.

Girl: "Who are you?"

Harry: "Whoever you want me to be" Harry was popular with the ladies back in Chino and usually had no problem talking to them and hitting on them, but with this girl he was actually nervous.

Girl: "Okay…hey can I bum a cigarette?"

Harry walked over to her and handed her a cigarette and held out his for her to light hers with. After she lit it he walked back to where he was standing.

Girl: "So what are you doing here, seriously?"

Harry: "Seriously?" He took a step closer to her "I stole a car, crashed it- actually my cousin did. Since he had a gun and drugs on him he's in jail, I got out and my aunt through me out, she gets pissed of when she's drunk, and Mr. Weasley took me in."

Girl: "Your their cousin from Boston are you?" throwing her cigarette but on the ground.

Harry: "right" At that time Mr. Weasley came up

Arthur: "Hermione how are you?

Hermione: "Hey Mr. Weasley I was just meeting your nephew."

Arthur: "oh, my favorite nephew- Harry, all the way from Seattle."

Hermione: "Seattle?"

Harry: "Dad lives there, my aunt lives in Boston."

Arthur, turning to Hermione: "So we're all really excited about your fashion show fundraiser"

Hermione: "Really…You are?"

Arthur: "No" He and Hermione laugh a bit until a Range Rover pulls up in front of them. A guy is sitting in the driver's seat calls out to Hermione "Come on let's go" Hermione goes to the door and turns to Harry

Hermione: "Hey you should come tomorrow, if you don't have any plans." She climbs in and kisses the guy – at that moment Harry's heart sinks- and the guy drives off.

Arthur turns to Harry "come on let's go inside" He and Harry are walking up the driveway when Arthur sees Harry still has the cigarette "There's uh no smoking in this house." Harry throws the cigarette to the ground, crushes it and follows Mr. Weasley into the house. It was huge! Their living room was probably bigger than his aunt's whole house! Harry followed Mr. Weasley outside and into their pool house. A lady, who Harry suspected was Mrs. Weasley was also in their.

Arthur: "This is where you'll be sleeping, and this is the queen of the manner herself, my wife Molly.

Molly: "Hello Harry, welcome to our home. If you need anything just ask Rosa here" She points to the maid.

Harry: "thank you."

Arthur: "well I'll let you get comfortable and we'll see you in the morning.

The next morning Harry woke up in a room he didn't recognize. Then the events of the day before came back to him. He was living in a mansion for the weekend. Harry got up, had a shower and got changed into his usual wife beater (**A/N For those who don't know what that is, it's basically a singlet, chesty, tank top- well you get the picture now**.) and a pair of black pants. He walked out of the pool house and saw the magnificent view of the ocean- hey that's what Newport's famous for right, their beautiful beaches and wild parties. Harry went inside and saw a boy about his age with flaming red hair, sitting on the floor with a video game controller in his hand. The boy, who Harry thought was probably their son Ron looked at Harry and at his second controller.

Ron: "Hey"

Harry: "Hey" Well this is awkward, Harry thought.

Ron: "You wanna play?" Harry nodded and 5 minutes later they were in a fierce battle against each other.

Ron: "Oh look's like someone's trying to be a hero, but you got a little cocky there. And so it's an unbeatable combination and- oh oh OH!" Throwing down the controller "What happened to your head man? Where did it go? I'm sorry did someone die? Hey do you wanna play Grand Theft auto, it's really cool you can steal cars and…" Ron stopped suddenly realizing what he just said. "Not that that's cool or uncool I don't know."

Arthur: "Oh I see you 2 have met. Ron what are you doing inside on a beautiful day like this? Why don't you show Harry around?"

Ron, sarcastically: "Great idea dad, because there's so much to do around here" Turning to Harry "I don't know what you wanna do?"

Harry finishing the last of his cereal: "What do you guys do around here?"

Ron had convinced Harry to go sailing with him on his boat – the lavender breeze. They were sitting on the boat talking about each other's lives- well actually Ron was doing all the talking and Harry was listening.

Ron: "So I have this plan right, I don't know what you think, but next July I'm gonna sail to Tahiti. I can do in 44 days, maybe even 42."

Harry: "wow, that-that sounds really cool man."

Ron: "Yeah, sail the high seas and catch fish right off the side of the boat. That's the life, just total quiet, solitude."

Harry: "You won't get lonely?"

Ron: "nah, I'll have Lavender with me."

Harry: "You're gonna take this to Tahiti?"

Ron: "No…uh actually Lavender is a girl- the boats named after her."

Harry: "She must be pretty stoked."

Ron: "Yeah…uh…she has no idea; I've never talked to her before,"

Harry nodded; he began thinking that Ron wasn't exactly the most popular person, in fact socially awkward would be an understatement. But Harry liked him, he was fun to hang around and he was a great person once you got to know him. Ron began turning the boat the boat around and sailed back to shore.

Harry and Ron were packing the sails away when Arthur walked up to them.

Arthur: "Hey guys, I was thinking we head over to the fashion show around 7?"

Ron: "Yeah have fun."

Arthur: "Come on, it's a whole new school year Ron."

Ron: "Also the same kids dad. Why do they need a fashion show every day's a fashion show for them."

Arthur: "Yeah well, Harry has to go, Hermione invited him." Ron looked at Harry stunned

Ron: "Hermione invited you? I've lived next to her since- like forever, her dad almost got married to my mom even, and she's never invited me to a birthday."

Arthur: "That's not true; they did not almost get married."

Harry: "Hey maybe Lavender will be there."

Ron: "That's interesting; she is Hermione's best friend…7?"

Arthur: "7" They began walking back to the house, to get ready.

Hermione, who could see them from her balcony, was watching Harry. Why was she so interested in him? She has Draco right? And they have been together since eighth grade. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door; she opened it and saw two men in suits.

Man: "Hello again" Hermione recognized them from a week before, asking whether her father was home.

Hermione: "My dad's not here" She was getting sick of them constantly come to their house. Why did they want to see her father so much?

Man: "well when can we expect him?"

Hermione: "I don't know" She lied.

Man: "hmm, well when you see your father please remind him how much we'd like to talk. I'm gonna leave you another one of my cards" The man handed her a card. "Have a nice day."

Hermione nodded and closed the door. She went into the study were her father was working.

Jimmy: "Hey, thanks kiddo I just didn't have the time to deal with those guys right now"

Hermione, handing him the card "Who are they?"

Jimmy: "The suits, bureaucrats; the 'man'"

Hermione: "But, I mean, everything's okay right?"

Jimmy: "yeah, it's – it's just a thing…with a client. Nothing for you to worry about okay"

Hermione nodded and went up to her room to start getting ready.

What is Jimmy hiding? Find out next post. please R&R- all reviews are welcome.


End file.
